irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Mastery (Unique)
This unique skill allows the user to wield any kind of weapon and use the respective sword skills up to the six-hit combo. However, due to its power it does have a drawback. Each sword skill that is not the user's original sword skill has an increased cooldown time. That means that if a skill originally cools down in five seconds, the Combat Mastery skill extends it to ten seconds. Higher level skills get higher increases. At the maximum six-hit skills, this unique skill increases the cooldown time by 10 seconds. Sword skills of unique skills cannot be imitated. Only attacks of regular skills can be copied. Another thing of importance is that this skill levels with each weapon type. This means that if a player uses a sword, it would have its own level for a sword. Equip a dagger and the skill changes. Thus, to even unlock skills, a player must train with the weapon just as hard as he would train with his main weapon. This literally makes him start at square one with every new weapon. It also adds on higher level martial arts skills not unlocked to other players. Requirements This skill is given to the player with the highest martial arts and dodge capability. This includes the Martial Arts skill and the Dodge skill. This skill also takes into account the person's real-life fighting ability. Thus, the skill was given to Shoichi Shin due to his knowledge in six different martial arts styles, karate, taekwondo, judo, Muay Thai, jiujitsu and Shaolin Kung Fu. He also had the highest dodge rate of all the players. Known Replicated Skills One Handed Straight Sword *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A *simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. Two Handed Guan Dao *Crescent Swipe - (1-hit move) A low-level strike down and enemy's chest. *Cross Roads - (2-hit combo) A move that slices in an 'X' shaped pattern *Run Through - (1-hit move) A move that spears right through the enemy and stabs them in the stomach. *Javelin Toss - (1-hit move) A move that throws the guan dao like a spear to pierce the enemy. *Triple Decker - (3-hit comb) A mid-level move that hits with the end of the weapon before stabbing twice in the chest. *Circular Slicing - (4-hit combo) A mid-level move that spins the guan dao around to slice multiple times. *Taolu Assault - (6-hit combo) A high-level move that rapidly spins the guan dao forwards to attack. Two Handed Spear *Stepping Lunge - (1-hit move) A basic one hit lunge at the enemy. *Double Stab - (2-hit combo) A basic double stab to the chest. *Weakpoints - (3-hit combo) Stabs three times at weakpoints. Can inflict a bleed. *Opener - (4-hit comb) Strikes at the hands before slicing at the throat. *Wipping Point - (4-hit combo) Whips the spear around and around at high speeds to slice in random locations. *Polarity - (6-hit combo) An skill that strikes at both the head and the groin. One Handed Dagger *Rapid Bite *Fud Edge *Cobra Strike - (Two-hit combo) A basic dagger skill. *Icy Edge - (3-hit combo) A basic dagger skill. *Thief's Quickness - (5-hit combo) Quick series of stabs to the chest. *Joint Blow - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. *Poisonous Blade - (5-hit combo) Strikes and stabs with a poisoned dagger. Has a high chance to poison the enemy. Known Users *Shoichi Shin Category:Skills